The Girl At Emerald High
by FinalStory159
Summary: Look, I'm not good with summaries but I promise you won't regret reading so please:) Sonamy Story. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again guys, FinalStory. The reason why I'm doing another story when I'm suppose to be busy with my other story because I'm not getting much reviews lately. Maybe I suck at Adventure genres or something, I'm not completely sure. Well, I hope story gets much reviews than the last.**

**Summary**

**Amy is attending Emerald High School and for the pass 4 years. Everyone treats her like crap (besides her best and only friend), especially her step parents, but what can you expect from parents that are alcoholics. But there is one that might save her, and his the teen everyone know and love, Sonic The Hedgehog.**

**Oh, the reason why I made this kind of story is because I enjoy stories like this. Especially My Death Diary (If that's the name, I can't remember again). Anyway, I don't own Sonic and his pals, they belong to Sega. But I do own the OCs (Wow, the first time I said that).**

Chapter 1

As the sun rose and the bright light of it shone in my eyes, I roll myself to the side of the bed, I didn't wanted to wake up today. I knew what today was, I just didn't wanted to wake up. But unfortunately, my step parents won't allow it. I yawn as I sit up and stretch my arms. I climb off from my bed and undress myself to take a shower. As I finish it, I dry myself and I open the cupboard to choose a suitable outfit to wear. (I'm not good with clothing explanation so I will eventually skip this parts of the story) I look at myself in the mirror and smiled. I love wearing this dress, it always makes me feel so confident in it. But unfortunately I only wear this outfit on a special occasion, such as today, which was the first day of the school year (16, January, 2015). I open my door and walk downstairs, quietly as I saw my step father laying on the couch with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. I know, they're alcoholics, and thinking of my step father holding that bottle so tightly makes me think that his still awake. My step mother was laying on my step father, naked. It appears to me that they had, you know. So that's why I heard her screaming out his name, I just thought she couldn't find him. Before I left, I grab my wallet from the draw in the living room and quietly open the front door, closing it in the process as I went out.

Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Amy 'Amelia' Rose. But my friend just call me by my first name. My step father's name is Jim, short for Jimmy and my step mother's name is Bet, short for Betty. I have to say, I don't mean to hurt their feelings but every time their x-friends pass our house, they always shout out loud, "Jimmy Neutron and Ugly Betty, sitting in a tree. Then out of nowhere, my father poke his shotgun through the window and shoot the friends dead. They can't really get arrested for doing stuff to individuals, cause they have this some kind of contract the government accidently signed. Only if it is a officer or someone like that. Any who I was currently walking casually on my way to my school called Emerald High School (EHS). As I walked on I saw my friend's house, a nice brown painted double story with a balcony on the side and a beautiful green garden. I smiled at my friend's, I mean Emily's house. When I arrived at my school there were some learners near the front doors, hanging out so long until the bell rings. I entered the front doors as I saw learners walking around, it was like they were all ants in their anthill, doing what most ants do. I walk pass them all as I walk towards my locker.

Unfortunately there was two teens making out in front of it. I could swore I was theirs tongues through their cheeks from a distance. I approach them and began to ask, "Urmm, excuse me, guys, can I quickly get something out of my locker, please?". They didn't take note of me as I began to ask again, "Excuse me, could you two move a bit, please?". I started to poke on the shoulder of the boy to get his attention. Anyway, this guy here is Jeffrey, his the most popular guy on the school grounds. I had a crush on him once and one day I confess my love to him. He smiled at the state and then gave me a blind fold at said for me to put it on. As stupid as were that time, I did what he said and next he said for me to say it again. When I was done and took off the blind fold, I saw him recording me with his Samsung Galaxy Touch Screen. Everyone laughed at me that day as I ran home, crying in my arm. That day didn't really change how people think of me. Everyone is still rude and impolite to the girl that's life is already ruin.

When I poke him the third time, he began to be annoyed as he broke the passionate kiss and looked at me with his girlfriend, the most popular girl in school, Sarah also looking. From the start when I first came here, she always brought her two minions, named Terry and Britney to me and mock and hurt me. Not hurt me hurt me, just my feelings. "What the fuck, bitch, can't ya see I'm tongue kissing my woman here?" he ask with a annoyed and angry tone. "Sorry about that Jeffery, but I was wondering that I could grab something out of my locker, if you don't mind?" I ask as sweetly as I can evens though he embarrass me and called me a bit... I can't say it. "Who cares what you think you innocent, know it all" Sarah said as cold as she could. "But..." I try to say but I was cut off by Jeffrey saying, "Get lost, bitch". He then push me a bit hard as I fell with a thud.

They began to kiss again, a sight showing that they don't care about what I do, or think for that matter. My eyes began to water a bit as I try to keep my tears from being shown. "Hey!" a voice behind me shouted as everyone started looking, evens the couple and me. It was Emily, my best and only friend in this school. Emily was a yellow furred hedgehog with she was 17 years old. Her hips were being hold by her hands as she came closer to the couple. "Get lost or I'll beat it out of ya, got that bub" she said to Jeffery just like that, with no shaking, with no fear, just confidence. Emily always got my back evens at the toughest times. When I'm always feeling down, her presence always seems to cheer me up. "Oooo, I'm so scared tomboy, what ya gonna do, I'm a man, bitch, you just a tiny little girl compare to me" he said with also confidence as he came closer. "What did you just call me?" Emily ask as Jeffrey repeat himself between the word 'man' and 'you'. "I said you are a deaf little bitch". That word bit..., sorry, I don't like using slang words. Anyway that word let Emily snap as she let a fist flew towards Jeffrey's face. Unfortunately, Jeffery has a high level of fighting as he grab her fist-like-hand and threw it to the right, causing her to spin. He was about to throw his own punch when suddenly a voice was heard, "Are you seriously going to hit a girl?". Everyone's attention was on a boy walking forward and stopping five feet away from Jeffrey. He had long down curved quills, with a peach muzzle. (Not gonna explain, okay:|). He also had blue fur that seem to almost stand out in front of the crowd.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jeffery ask with a curious and disturb tone in his voice. "Not important, the important matter at hand is that why are you picking on girls not your size" he ask with a smirk as this really annoyed Jeff. "You want some too" he ask as a teacher got through the crowd. "Okay, that's enough, everyone back to class, the bell rang hours ago". "You mean a minute ago" a boy in the crowd blurted out. "Whatever" the teacher responded as everyone walk to their class teachers. "After school, you and me finish this" Jeffrey said coldly as he walk to his class. The blue boy walk towards us as he stretch his hand out to me as he said, "You ok?". I blush slightly as I nodded. I gave my hand to him as he pulled me up. "I hope that jerk doesn't bother you guys again". "I hope so too, his nothing but a burden" Emily said as he began to say, "Well, see ya". He began to walk away and felt us behind. "Wow, his kinda cute don't ya think Amy?". The question cause me to turn bright red as I began to say, "Yeah, I mean no, I mean, maybe?". I wasn't quite sure how to respond to the question she just ask. "Oh wait a second, I didn't catch your name!?" I try to ask but he was already gone. "Oh well, let's head to class Amy". "Yeah, class".

Wow, this day became interesting. First I didn't wanted to evens step one foot in the school and the next I met this boy that saved my friend from getting hurt. I began to sit in my desk as my friend sat in hers next to me. We waited a bit as our teacher came in with a stack of A5 paper. Everyone began to take their seats. "Okay, everyone, can I have your full attention" Mrs. Jacobs ask as everyone took their seats. "Okay, today I would like to introduce to you a new student, he came all the way from Metropolis City to live here and graduate at Emerald High. Please welcome Sonic The Hedgehog". With that said, everyone gave around of applause as the blue boy that save my friend from getting hurt, came in. "Looks like you catch his name sooner than you think" Emily said as 'Sonic' was rubbing his neck. "You may sit where ever you please Mr. Hedgehog" Mrs. Jacobs said as Sonic nodded at her.

He started walking forwards between desks as mostly females were indicating that he should sit next to her. Some boys were a bit upset because their girlfriends were trying to let Sonic sit next to them. Finally he made up his mind when he saw me and Emily. He sat right next to me as I was a bit nervous. Finally the silence broke when our miss began to say, "Okay everyone, each of you must come to me to collect a daily times table". When we all collected it, the bell rang and it was time to go home. Outside of the entrance of the school a certain someone awaited Sonic to come out, and it was Jeffery. "Well, well, well, you finally showed up" Jeffrey explained as a crowd circled us. "Sonic, you not really gonna fight this guy, are you?" I ask with worry with my voice. I knew how good Jeffery is in fighting, but I haven't seen Sonic fight. Maybe he can't beat him and gets hurt, or worst. "Yeah, why shouldn't I?" he ask with a curious tone in his voice. "Don't worry Amy, hey Sonic, give him the old 'You shouldn't fight fights you can't win'" my best friend said with excitement. "Sure thing, but first I have to know why shouldn't I?" Sonic ask again as I began to blush and rub my neck at that moment. "Oh you know, I just think that violence is not the answer that's all". "If you think I shouldn't, then I won't fight" Sonic replied.

"Come on, coward, the fights over here" Jeffrey said as he went to his fighting position. Sonic turn around to face Jeffery and said, "I won't fight you". Everyone gasp at the statement as Jeffrey look surprised. "What's the matter, are you scared?" he try to tune Sonic but it didn't work. "No I'm not" Sonic replied. "Then why aren't you gonna Fight!?" Jeffrey ask as he ran to Sonic and let his fist fly towards Sonic's face. But Sonic just simply tilt his and back a bit up. "I told you I'm not gonna fight" Sonic repeated himself. "Aw come on Sonic, fight back, that's the only way. Look what you did Amy, now Sonic is gonna avoid the attacks like forever and you know his gonna get tired eventually. So his gonna get hurt out there" Emily explain to me as I began to feel guilty for what I said to Sonic. "Come on kid, you know that you can't dodge me forever" Jeffrey explain to the not fighting hedgehog. "One, I'm not a kid and two, the names Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic told the popular guy in school as he threw another punch at him. However Sonic dodge it as he jumped in the sky, doing a amazing forward flip in the process as he landed at the back of Jeffrey. "Scaredy cat, I'll rather not fight a pussy like you" Jeffrey said to the blue hedgehog as the statement made him a bit mad. I could see that his face turn to a irritated one and his hands became fists but soon he calm down by changing his face and let go of his fists. "Let's go guys" Jeff commanded as everyone left.

We all started walking home together as silence float through the air. Emily broke the silence with the words, "Man, I can't believe you didn't fought back Sonic". "Amy said that's the best way to win, and it doesn't look like at the end but I did let him retreat" Sonic replied. "Maybe you right, good plan back there Amy" Emily commented as I blush a bit at the comment. "Aw, really, I thought I made a mistake back there" I said. "That wasn't a mistake Ames, that was pure genius" Sonic commented as well. "Ames?" I ask in confusion with the nickname Sonic called me. "Yeah, I thought of giving a nickname to ya, you like?" Sonic ask as I replied, "No, I love it Sonic!". "Well, see ya guys" Emily said as she ran into her house just before we said goodbye as well. A few seconds later and there was another minute of silence as Sonic broke it by saying, "Uh so, where di ya live Amy?". "Just turn left at this crossover" I explained. "Well, I live on the other side but I guess I can walk with ya to ya house" Sonic said. "No it's fine, there's no need Sonic, besides after turning we still have to another mile long" I explain to Sonic as he said, "Don't worry about it, I can get us fast at your house in no time" Sonic said to me as I got confuse. "Really, how?" I ask as he began to ask, "First tell me what colour is your house?". "The red one" I answered as I got more curious on how we'll get there fast without a vehicle. "Hey what are you..." I ask as he pick me up, one arm supporting me legs and another supporting my shoulders. "Just trust me Ames" he said as he looked at me, causing me to blush a bit. "Okay, I trust you" I replied as he got ready to... run? "'Kay, hang on tight cause here we go!" he said as began running, causing to close my eyes for a bit. When open them in less then two seconds he began to say, "Is this your house?".

I look at the side of him, which is straight forwards for me. It was my house, I mean my step parent's house. "Yes, it is" I answered as he place me down. "But, how did you here so fast?". "It's because of my shoes, see". He showed me his red and white striped shoes. "This gives me the boost I need for more speed" he said as I giggle at the statement. "That rhythms you know" I said to him. "Well, see ya". "Bye Sonic". He began going at the speed of sound and in less than a second, he turn to his house. "Unbelievable" I said to myself with disbelief.

I began walking in my house, still a bit energetic from the few hours at school and out of school. I open the door and came in as I saw my step parents are not there on the couch. I close the door behind me. I began to walk upstairs to dress myself as I heard, Betty was following me. When I arrive at my room, Betty push me from my back, causing me to fall in the process. I turn my head to my step mother with a confuse face, as she was still naked. "Why did you took your wallet, you know that you aren't suppose to fucking take your shit wallet without our permission" she said for as I started to stand up. She started pulling my hair and threw me on the bed. "Bitch, now you know what's your punishment" she said to me as my step father came in and said, "Is it that time already?". "Yes, it is" she answered as my step father came close came closer. "I'm sorry mom and dad, here, here's the wallet, I didn't use a cent I swear" I beg them as I handed them the wallet. Betty just smack my hand, causing the wallet to fall on the floor.

"Now it's time" Betty said as she sat on my head. "Eat it, bitch" she commanded as I couldn't do nothing else but lick her pus... not gonna say it. She moan a bit as I continue to lick her. Then I felt Jimmy di... I'm not gonna say it, came in me. "Aaahh" I screamed as I was again force to licking Betty again. My step father began to thrust himself in and out of me as they moan in pleasure. "Yes, suck my pussy, bitch, oh yeah". "Oh god you so tight, bitch". As the seducing continued they came to their as they cum all over me. "Oh yeah" my step father said. A few seconds later they left but before they close the door, my step mother said, "Remember to be a the good bitch you're or you'll stay grounded til you die". They close the door and locked it as they laugh evilly while walking down the stairs. I began to cover myself with a blanket and started crying. I wish my life was over so I can end my misery. I then began to fall asleep.

**Well, that's rape for ya. Please review guys, so I will be more encouragable. Chapter 2 is 'cumming soon', okay. Wait, why did I use cumming for coming. Doesn't matter cause they both sound the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 2

As I woke up with the sun in my eyes, beaming through the window, I stood up and yawn. I notice that my private part still felt penetrated so I took a shower. When I was done I dry myself and put on a decent pair of clothes for a sunny, beautiful, determined da... My thoughts were cut off with a shout of my step father calling my name. "Coming father!" I called out to him. "Don't you 'coming father' me, get your ass down here or I'll come up there and fit my huge cock inside your tiny teen ass!" he shouted with a determined and threatening tone as I dash myself down the stairs. When I approach the living room, I saw my dad having 'sex' with my step mother. "Hey, you, you not going to school today, you hear me!?" he shouted at me. "As you wish father" I said, trying to not sound disappointed. "Today you gonna run errands for me, first go to the clinic and get me a fucking dozen condoms for a threesome or I'll fuck you unsafe just like last NIGHT!" he demanded as I dash out of the house. But a few seconds later I came back and ask, "Ugh.. should I use your money or..." I stop talking as he started giving me a glare. "Right, my money it is" I said, trying to hide my sad tone as I ran outside and close the door.

I was walking to the chemic as I saw teens going to Emerald High. I was sad that I couldn't go to hang out with my two friends. Then when I thought the day couldn't get any worst, a blue flash past me, causing me to let go of my wallet and it fell onto the garden of Jeffrey's house, which he saw and try to grab it but a another blue flash pass him, causing him to fall to the back. "What the fuck?" he said with a curious and confuse tone. Then the blue light stop next to me and I saw Sonic, holding my wallet. "Sorry about that, I just got excited that this is the first day of the school year where we gonna work" he said with a embarrass tone. "Oh that's okay, but thanks anyway" I replied. "Should I walk ya ti school?" he ask. "No thanks, Sonic" I replied as I went to the left side of the fork, which is the opposite side of the school's path. Later I arrived at the Clinic and saw the gates was closed. God dang it, now what should I do from here? If I go back then my step father would have unsafe sex with me. "What ya doing at the clinic, Ames?" a voice ask behind me as I gasp in surprise and turing around to see Sonic.

"Why are you here Sonic, shouldn't you be by school?" I ask. "Yeah, but seeing you walking the opposite way of school boosted my curiousity" he explained. "So why are you here?". "Well, I, uh, uurmmm..." I mumbled as Sonic waited patiently for an answer. What should I say, what should I do? I can't just tell him that I'm here for condoms. "Well, you see, it's a girl thing, you won't understand" I lied as I promise to god that I'll ask for forgiveness tonight. "Really, or is it because of something else?" he ask again. God dang it, his trying to let the words blurt out of me. "Really, it's a girl thing Sonic, now leave me alone so I can do what I have to do" I ask as Sonic turn around. "Well, if it is then see ya at school then" he said as he zoom off to school.

Man, that was too close for comfort, I thought to myself as I walk around the clinic for a other entrance. Luckily at the back I found one as a couple of citizens walk in. I went too, obviously. Later I arrive at the nurse's office as knock on the door. "Come in" a voice call me from inside, betting that that was the nurse's voice. I open the door and I walk towards the tanned skin woman as she spoke up. "What shall I do for you missy". "Urm this will sound pretty strange but can I have a bunch of those condoms, please mam" I ask as the miss put on a curious face. "For what for?" she ask as I replied, "Oh no reason, just that I need them urgantly". "Are you having sex or something" she ask as I blush at the question. "No, not at all I just need them, please" I said as she handed a few in my hand. "I hope you're doing the right choice, missy" she said with hope. "Yeah, the right choice" I said under my breath. "Well, bye, and thanks for the condoms". I close the door and headed home.

Later when I arrive at my house I started walking towards the front door. But a voice stop me in my tracks. "So that's a girl thing, huh?". My tongue turn sour as I froze with shock. The figure was walking closer and then in front of me, as I knew it was none other than Sonic. "What are you doing with a hand full of condoms in your hand?" he ask as I blush with embarrassment. "It's not for me, it's for my father" I blurted out. Amy, what do you think you're saying. "Your father?" he ask, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, for him and my mother, just hear" I said as we went silent. "Aw, aw, yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me". That words was barely heard by us as Sonic was satisfied. "Oh, now I get it" he said as I was relief. I didn't thought that would have worked, let alone hear it at the right time. "You see, nothing to be curious about" I said to as he ask, "Then why did ya say it was a girl thing?". "Because I didn't want you to get involved, and shouldn't you be in school?" I ask. "Nah, I think I'll skip this day, besides, if you not there, who's gonna give me advise" he replied, causing me blush, thinking that he rely on a girl like me to give him advise. "Aw stop it, you making me blush" I said as we heard another voice in the house saying, "Where the fuck is the my condoms!". I just realise that I still had my step father's condoms. "Looks like I better give this to my father" I said as I open the front door and look at the back of me. "Well, see you" I said as he gave me a solute sign before I close the door.

"Where the fuck are you Amelia!" Jim shouted as I replied, "I'm coming father". I ran upstairs and in my bedroom, seeing my mother gasping for air and my father standing and looking at me, all two obviously naked. "There you are" he said as hit the condoms out of my hand. "Now I'll fuck you without a condom cause of your late coming". "Please father, I did what you ask" I said with fear as he grab my hair and it near his head, causing me to cry with hurt. "Shut up, bitch" he shouted at me as he threw me on the bed and grab some sort of double dildo. "Honny, sit on top of the bitch's pussy. "As you wish, hon". Before climbing onto me, Jimmy place the double dildo between me and my step mother's private parts as Betty thrust it in me and her, causing her to moan and for me to screek. Suddenly I felt a large and long thing wildly coming into my mouth, it was my step father's di, why am I still trying to say it. "Shut up bitch" he said he push it in and out of me, and my step mother riding the dildo, moaning in the process. "Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" my step mother kept saying. The trees's leaves were ruspering as I was being raped. The leaves didn't stop shaking and it was a sunny morning. It couldn't be that windy, so I turn my head towards the window to see what was the meaning of the shaking.

My eyes widen as I was so embarrass being in this situation in front of a boy, watching us on a branch. It was Sonic. I was speechless at that moment, especially as I had my step father's private part in my mouth. I wanted to do something to stop being seen like this but unfortunately I couldn't. The only thing I could was watch as my friend watch me getting raped with a shock impression. Tears was flowing out of my eyes and on my bed as I continued getting raped. Suddenly I felt a blob of sour liquid came in my mouth and wetness splatter on my private part. I couldn't do nothing else but cry as my friend jump


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 you guys:)**

When my step parents left, I quickly regain consciousness and dash to the window. I open it up and poke almost half of my body outside. "Sonic!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the wind blew my air in the process. There was no answer. I was getting more worried that what if he could tell someone. My head fill with thought as I shook my head and realise that he was walking away in the distance. I quickly and quietly jump through the window hole and jump with fear as I nearly thought I broke an ankle when jumping from from the lower roof to the ground. I pick myself up and ran to him, nearly collapse because of no air in my lungs when I reach him, near Emily's house.

"Sonic, wait, don't go" I said, trying to also catch my breath. "Why, shouldn't you having sex with your parents?" he ask with angry face and tone. "Actually, they're my step parents and didn't volunteer, they raped me" I blurted out without thinking. "They what?!". "Please, Sonic, you've got to listen to me, don't tell noone please" I beg with my eyes pleading for him to say a response that will make me relief. "They raped you, so why don't tell the police or something, or do you like getting rape?" he ask. "First of all Sonic, I don't like getting rape..." he cut me off by saying, "Then why don't you tell the authorities?". "Because they have a contract that states they cannot be harmed by anyone, they can do whatever they want to with certain survellience that get involve, they can't hurt the cops and important people like them though...". I began to continue, "...anyone who hurt them physically will be arrested and last and not least, they can rape anyone they want to". I began panting softly as he had a shock expression on his face.

"So if you tell, they can't do nothing and will everyone from the news to maybe across the globe that a certain 17 year old is being rape almost everyday" I said the last a bit louder, which I didn't mean to. "Oh, uurh..." he was completely speechless. "Well, I'm sorry your life sucks so bad, I wish I can make it up to you for peeking through the window like that" he was thinking as I began to say, "Oh there's no reason for that Sonic" I said as he came up with an idea. "I know, why don't I serve you to snack, maybe some ice-cream and then maybe something to make a growling stomach satisfied". "Oh there's no need Soniiicc" he then grab my wrist and drag me somewhere. "Come on, don't be like that, I really don't mind". "Then where are we going". "To get some ice-cream, silly". When he called me silly I didn't felt silly or embarrassed, but I felt a bit happy. I don't know why but I felt a bit happier from the inside. When we approach a ice-cream stan, Sonic said, "Can I have blueberry ice-cream, please". "And for you young lady?" the kind man ask. "Oh, me, um, I would like a strawberry ice-cream, please". When we received our ice-cream we thank the man and sit on a bench nearby to enjoy our sweet ice-cream. There was a moment of silence when I wanted to say something but Sonic ask first. "So, if that's your step parents, what happen to your real parents?". My head lean down a bit at the subject. "I'm sorry, I just got curious that's all" he apologise with a anime sweatdrop. "No, it's okay" I said softly as continued. "I can't remember well, but I guess my mother said it before I turn 10. I had a father and a mother and I was a single child that a very much adore. But one day when my father went to work, he was hi-jack by a man and was shot in the chest. He died at the hospital a few days ago. Then my mom was masturbating the whole time because she needed something to give love to her. Then he came, Jimmy Gable. He did gave her love but something happen to her afterwards, I'm not quite so what, but she died in her sleep. Then Jimmy found another woman to have sex with, Betty Famat. They were really love mates with all the sex they had. Then one day they almost raped me, a 14 year old child, but didn't because they knew the consequences. So they went to the government with me and gave him a contract to give him landscape that will surely put the city on the map. But they were lying. Before he tried to sign, Jimmy said 'What was that', pointing at the window. Everyone looked except for us three as I saw he swap the contract with a different one. He said that if I tell he'll kill me when we get home. So that's how it..." I pause my feelings inside stopping me because of the hurt. I can feel Sonic watch my eyes water as I continued, "happened".

I was in such hurt that moment. Then I felt Sonic's arm wrap around me and pull me closer. I was surprise but still crying. I heard his voice whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, you don't need to cry, I'm here". My ear was against his chest as I heard heart beating. At that moment, I felt protected by Sonic, like his my guardian angel or something. My mood was beginning to heat up as I let a smile came across my face. He let go and hand me the paper that was around his cone. I grab it thank him as I wipe my tears away. We both finish our ice-cream and headed to a restaurant, not a fancy one, just a place where you can eat and chat. We ordered our and wait. I began to break the silence as I said, "So, Sonic, you just moved here the day before yesterday, am I correct?". "Yeah". "Well, you want to know, is there anyone you like back at your previous place". I can't believe I just said that. Why am I so curious about that topic? Do I like him? Wait, how could I? I just met him yesterday, I never like noone else's since Jeffary. "You mean like or like like?". I had no choice but to be honest to my blue friend. "Like like?". "Mmmm... no, not really". I was so relieved, wait, why am I so relieved? It's not my thing if he like someone else, right? I was cut off from my thoughts when the waiter came and hand our food. We sat there eating our food and chatting.

Later when it was getting cloudy and late, I saw that we passed Emily's house and from the window, I saw Emily, waving at me. I wave back as she went back to what she was doing. Soon I felt a drop of water fell on my nose, I looked up and saw that it was raining. "Looks like it's raining" Sonic said. "Should I send you home now?". "Yes please Sonic" I answered as he pick me up. I blush as I felt my body being pressed on his muscular chest. Wait, I'm blushing alot since the last time he picked me up, what's going on with me? Before I could think more, we arrived at my bedroom window. He put me down and open the window as I began to ask, "Wait, you can jump high too?". "Yeah, cool huh?". "Yes it is". I climb through my window hole as he ask, "Are you sure you gonna be okay?". "Yes, I will Sonic, don't worry". I actually like how he was curious of my safety. I heard footsteps coming to my front door. "You go Sonic". "Yeah, you right, see ya Ames". "See you Sonic". I felt empty when he close the window and left. "Amelia, are you sleeping?" my step mother ask behind me as I turn around. "No, I'm awake". Then I saw my step father stepped in as he said, "Good, cause we are going to rape you bitch". No, why that.

**Well, that's all for now, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning again;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, it's me. Sorry I lied that I was gonna update tomorrow. I just didn't have time (Or So I Thought I Would). Well, here's chap. 4, I hope it's not boring. Oh and 'Nebula The Hedgehog', I really appreciate that you were the first to review, amd the others that are reviewing, keep it up. Anyway R&R okay;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from sega (Only OCs)**

"I'm gonna cum bitch, I'm gonna ccuuummm!" my step father said. I just hold the sounds and pain inside as my step father gone in and out rapidly out of me. "Ow" a sound came out of my mouth, but I said it as soft as I could when finally he burst himself into me. I felt like I wanted to kill myself but unfortunately, when I try everytime, something holds me back. I don't know what but a feeling inside won't let me. Evens though I have nothing to live for. I felt he took him out of me and said, "Get dressed and go to school bitch!" he spit on me, literally. He walked out of my room and when he wasn't seen, I manage to pick myself up and got dress in the school uniform. It was a white short sleeve shirt with a purple skirt and white socks that gone all the way under my knees. The socks also had a red, blue and purple stripe and the end, and the usual black girl school shoes (I know, I know, I can't believe it either, but I just felt like tellin' ya).

I walk downstairs and before I could grab my wallet, my step mother threw a thick glass at me, which cause me to fell backwards and the glass to fall and shatter in the process. My head felt pain as I felt a warm liquid fall down my head. I place my index finger on the predicting spot where it suppose to drip down and I saw it was blood, my blood. "Oh no you don't you bitch, your father and I arrange a plan to take every cent of your wallet and evry cent from your grant, do I make myself clear!?" she shouted at me with a death glare, which she always did when it comes from talking to me. "Yes mother" I answered, hiding my sad tone barely as tears was beginning to form on my face. "Now get out of here you bitch!" my step father said as I ran out of the house, sobbing.

When I got to school I walk through the hallway with people passing. The next thing I knew someone ran pass me, I look to see Jeffary, lifting only his middle finger. I didn't quite knew what the sign means but before I knew it, someone walk onto my shoulder, causing me to turn, then another one, and then a girl said behind me, "Hey bitch, watch where you going!". She then push me from behind causing me to be on all four. People walk and talk around me saying stuff like, "Hey bitch, what's your deal?". "Asshole". "No, sees an asshole bitch". "Bitch of an asshole". I started to say after the last one, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble". "Shut up bitch, you always cause trouble". "You nothing but a waste". "A discraise". "Why don't you kill yourself right here, right now!?". I felt like I was about to cry, then suddenly a familiar voice spoke up, walking towards me. "Hey, what's all of your deals, she's only trying to get through" I turn to see it was Emily speaking, with Sonic walking besides her. "Yeah, she's no different then you and me so why you all picking on her?" Sonic said, causing everyone to go silent. They started to walk away and let me be as my two friends came to me and Sonic said, "Ya alright?". "I am now, now that you guys are here".

Later we went to the cafeteria for food, unfortunately, today's Friday, which means that everything is not free. "You gonna grab a snack Ames?" Sonic ask me, causing my thoughts to be cut off. "Um, nah, I'm good". "You sure". "Definitely". I began to hear a growl from my stomach, which Sonic could hear causing me to blush with embarrassment. "What's going on now, Ames, did they took your money off from ya?" Sonic ask with confidence that that was true. I gave in and nodded slightly. "Then why don't you let me pay the food for ya". "It's okay". "No, it's not Ames, you hungry, so choose". "But I can't depend on you like this every week". "Don't worry, it's no trouble at all, just choose". I gave in and choose the food that I wanted. Later as we were eating, Sonic manage to break the silence. "So, anything new guys?". "Not much, just a certain guy I have a crush on, his totally hot and I know we meant to be" Emily said with eyes of lust. "O-kay, then who is he?" Sonic ask. "I won't tell". "Aw come on, I wanna know, maybe we and him could be friends and he could hang out of us". "Okay, I tell you, his name is Shadow The Hedgehog". Unfortunately Sonic was drinking a glass of water, when he heard this he spat the water out at the side of him. "What!?". "You deaf or what, I said...". "I know what you said but I can't believe it, Shadow, really?". "Yes really, is there something wrong with that?". "Yes there is, I know I'm not your father or anything like that but I have one thing ti say ti ya, stay away from the ebony". "Why?". "His nothing but trouble". "How can he be trouble, or are you jealous" Emily said looking at Sonic with a smirk with half-closed eyes. "I am not, why would you say such a thing?". "Because when a person likes another but another person says to stay away with a made-up thing, then that person is in love" Emily said, coming a bit closing evens though they're apart from the table. "I'm not in love with you" he came close with a bit frustrated face and tone as he to came close. "Are you sure about that, sonikku". "Sonikku" I thought as I realise that was a nickname. "Yes I'm, wait, what did you just call me?" he said with a confuse look and tone. "I said Sonikku, silly boy" she said coming closer. Sonic, unfortunately, back up as she did too when the bell rang.

Later I was walking to the exit when bell rang a moment later as I thought about what almost happen in the cafeteria. Everytime I think about it, my stomach felt weird. Am I jealous, no, I can't be, what's there to be jealous for? My thoughts were cut off when Sonic and Emily me outside of the school quickly dash to them as we walk home. But before we walk home, Sarah came towards us in front. "What are you doing here?" Emily ask. "Zip it tomboy, I came for no trouble from you's, I came because of Sonic". "Me?" Sonic ask, confused. "Yeah, you Sonikku". "Why do people call him that" I thought. "When I first saw you, I didn't quite notice that how muscular and manly you were facing Jeffary like that, and when you dodge all of his attacks after school like it was nothing, I found myself crushing on you, Sonikku". "Wha-?" Sonic said with disbelief. "Kiss me you fool" she said as she lean closer towards him. "I don't think I feel the same way about you, Sarah". "Of course, you need to know me first here's my number" she said as she threw a piece of paper at Sonic with her number. Sonic catch it and she continued. "Call me often you raskell" she said and skipped away towards her house. We were all speechless but walk on anyways.

The awkward silence broke when Emily ask Sonic something. "So Sonic, you not really gonna call her, are you?". "Of course not, but it is tempting". I was beginning to feel that feeling again. That feeling that I once thought wasn't jealousy. But everytime something like this happens, I felt it again and again. Am I really in love with him? I got cut off by my thought when Sonic's hand wave in front of my face. "Hey, earth to Amy, you in there?" he ask. "Oh yeah, I'm here". "Good, cause you should realise that Emily's home and you're walking towards the path of my house". "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something, that's all". "Like what?". That question cause me to blush but I turn my head the opposite direction of Sonic to hide it. "Oh, nothing, it's uh, girl thing". Sonic chuckle at the response as he began to say, "I heard that one before. What are you really thinking?". I really didn't wanted to say to him, but I try to change the answer for a stupid one would really regret. "I just wanted to stay at your place, that's all". "You wanted to sleep at my place?". "Yeah" I said softly and shyly. "Well what are we standing around here for, let's go". I was surprise he would say that, and was surprise that he pick me up suddenly. "Ready?". I nodded slightly as he looked away and got ready to dash off, I blush a bit. Why is this happening to me?

**Well, that's all for today, see ya next time;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up you guys, this is so embarrassing, I can't believe it had been this long since my last update. But because of that I updated almost 4 chapters today. I know, it's still not enough. I could update more but then I wouldn't know how people think of the others. The reason for my embarrassing updating career is at the end of this chapter, if you want to read it, it's your thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no non- OC characters, they're own by Sega Corp.**

Chapter 5

When Sonic stop at a blue double story house, he drop me and said, "Well come on, my mother would love ti meet ya" he said with a smirk. "She want to meet me?" I ask a bit louder than a whisper. How does she knows about me, did Sonic tell her, wait, was he talking about me? Does he feel the same as I feel about him. Wait, why am I thinking like this. I don't like him, only as a friend, do I? "Are ya coming Amy?" he ask, taking me back to reality. "Oh right, sorry about that" I said as I ran towards him. He then turn the doornob and push the door open. "Mom, I'm home" Sonic said shouted a bit just for a person to reply, "Honey, is that you?". I thought that was his mother, and I stand corrected when Sonic said, "Yeah, it's me mom". Sonic then put his school bag down in a corner. But before he could react, a woman came from upstairs and ran towards Sonic, hugging him in the process. "Oh I miss you so much son, I thought that you ran away from me". "Uh, mom, I went to school". "Without me knowing?" she raise an eyebrow at him. "Sorry" Sonic apologise, rubbing his head in the process. "Don't be, at least you're home for a bit of a snack on the table". "You mean-". She just wink at him. Is this his mother? She acts like a slave or a wife to him. "Oh wait, mom, I like you to meet my friend, Amy". "Good afternoon Miss" I said while bowing down. "Oh is this the girl you're talking about, especially in your sleep" she teased Sonic. Wait, Sonic talks about me in his sleep? "Mom, don't be ridiculous, she's just a friend" Sonic said, with a bit of frustration with his voice. "Whatever you say, son". Why do I feel disappointed when he said that?

Later that day, I learn that Sonic loves chilli dogs, which is obvious to know when he ate a plate full of them, a bit wildly if I make it specific. Sonic's mom was cooking for us as we were busy watching tv. Sonic yawned a bit, putting his hand in front of his mouth. When he was done, he layed his hand on the remote accidently and push the no. five button. The tv then switch to a channel with a couple french kissing wildly. I just blush and said, "Sonic, look what channel you switch it to". "Huh, what, wha-" he said, looking at the couple taking their clothes off. "You wanna fuck sugar" the lady said in the tv. "Switch it off, switch it off" I try whispering, not to get the attention of 'Sandy The Hedgehog'. "I'm trying, I'm trying" he said hesitating. He push mutiple buttons evens the turn off button. "What are you two panicking about" Sandy said while walking towards the living room. Then suddenly the tv switch to a different channel. We sigh in relief as Sonic's mom ask again, "What's the matter you guys?". "Oh nothing" we both said in reunion. "Huh?" I said under my breath and look between my thighs. It was wet there, was I peeing? "Okay, if you say so" she said shrugging her shoulders and walk back to the kitchen. Sonic sigh in relief again as he look at me with a curious look. "What's wrong?" He ask me, which made me panic and blush, but I looked the other way just in time. "Nothing, nothing, it's fine, everything's fine" I said to him, making his curiousity disappear. "If you say so". I have to stop this blushing stuff before I really fall in love with him. Later the food was done and everyone was at the table in the kitchen. There was a bit of silence when Sonic's mom broke it.

"So, what have you two been doing lately at school". "Oh, the usual" Sonic said, putting his fork in his mouth. "You sure?" she look at him with curious eyes. "Mom, she's not my girlfriend!". I blush a bit when Sonic said the word, 'girlfriend'. "Okay, if you say so. So Amy, is school still giving you a hard time". I was surprise when she ask this, how did she know? I looked at Sonic, he was using his right hand to hover and move over his chin. Probably to signal her to not ask it. When he look at me, he stopped and rub his neck and an anime sweat drop form with embarrassment. I was a bit angry at him, but push that aside. "Nah, not really" I lied, saying sorry to god in my head at the same time. "I hope so, if there's anything you need, you can ask me, okay?" she said to comfort me, which it did. "Thanks, and I will". Later as we all finish, Sonic volunteered to do the dishes. His so kind and helpful. I looked at him, with eyes of wonder. Wait, Amy you must stop thinking like that! I didn't evens notice Sonic's mother was next to me, looking at me with wonder. "You know my son is still single if you're wondering to make a move" she said, causing me to blush furiously. "No, I don't want to make a move on your son, Ms. Hedgehog, his just a friend, a close one to be exact". "Please, call me Sandy" she said cheerfully with closed eyes and a smile.

Later Sonic was done, "Man, that was an easy assignment, well, are you ready to go home, Ames?" Sonic ask me. To be honest, I kind of liked it here, I mean, I know my step parents are mad that I was gone, but I really wanted to stay here and sleep for the night. "Oh, must I? I mean, I really wanted to stay here for one night" I blurted out, not thinking my response through, but Sonic know what was the reason for my reply at his question. "Sure, you can stay" he said, lighting me up. "Are you sure that's a good idea Sonic, if you really want to stay Amy, then you should have your parents permission first" Sandy said, causing my mood to drop. "Wait here, I'll ask them by myself" Sonic said, causing my mood to be in surprising level. Is Sonic really going to do that. Before I could say something, Sonic dash out of the house, but making sure he close the door at the end. "That's my speedy little boy" Sandy said next to me. "Ms. Hedgeho.. I mean Sandy, I was dying to ask how do Sonic run like that, do he have superpowers?". "Nah, It's his sneakers". I tilted my head a little in confusion. "His sneakers?". "Yeah, his sneakers, didn't you know that Sonic brings that sneakers everywhere with him, he never takes it off, evens when his sleeping". Now that I put some thought into it, Sonic do have that sneakers on everywhere he goes, evens at school. "But how can a normal pair of sneakers give him that much speed?". Sandy then put a finger on her chin and look up and said, "I'm not certain, 2 years ago, he said to me that he put the sneakers outside for it to dry, but then a sudden change in the weather came, and struck the shoes with lightning". Just then Sonic came with a pair of pyjammas in his hand and said, "They say of course". What!? "And here Ames, your pyjammas for the night" he handed me the pyjammas. Wait, it was mine, so he really ask them and took my pyjammas!? I blush a little and thank him.

Later that night in Sonic's room, I was brushing my teeth with a toothbrush Sonic bought me a while ago. His so kind with me, he evens bought me something, that's very kind, too kind if you ask me. Do he likes me too? Stop it Amy, stop it. I shook head to get rid of the thought. When I was finish, I undressed and put on my pyjammas, it was a pair of pink pyjammas with white little rabbit patterns on it. I walk out of his bathroom and in the bedroom, where Sonic was getting ready to sleep. "Finish?" he looked at me. "Yes, and I have something to ask" I said, walking towards him with my hands folded under my breast. "What is it?" he ask as I began. "Did you tell everything about me to your mom, especially the raping part?" I said a bit loud with an angry tone. "No, only how everyone pick on you, I swear". Oh, when he plead like that, he look so cute.., no, stop it Amy!. "Then why you told her that?". "It just came out, sorry Ames, I really am". When he said that I heard my heart beat in a strange way. "Okay, I forgive you, but tell me" I said walking to the other side of the bed and sat down, facing him. "Did my parents really said I could sleep here for the night?". "No, I just snuck through the window and grab your pyjammas from your closet". "But then how am I going to explain them what happened?". "No, you mean 'we'" he said. "We?" I ask with confusion as he began to hold my hand with his. I looked at our hands and felt the warmth of his. I didn't really wanted it to end as I blush a bit. "It's about time I start facin' them with ya instead of letting you face them alone and you get hurt". "Sonic I-" I was cut off by Sonic's finger on my mouth. "Let's get some sleep now, 'k?". I nodded in response. I felt so happy now, like all my troubles being swept away by Sonic. After that, we climb in the seats and said goodnight to each other.

**Well, that's all for this chapter, man I'm tired. I want to just lay in my bed and fall asleep just like Sonic and Am... *Snore* *Snore* *Snore***

**A/N: Please review, I accept all kinds of review. To compliment reviews to assaulting ones. To question reviews to helpful reviews (This reviews is when people tell me where I go wrong or ideas for my next chapters or advice, etc)**

**The Reason:**

**As I said, it's embarrassing to tell you the least but here it goes. If my user profile didn't say then I'll say it. I live in South Africa. My home town is Hanover Park, not a small or a big place, but just right. My parents don't have so much money so we don't use it on internet. But my father has a bb now but he don't believe bis settings can work on the pc. I always post my chapters at the Hanover Park's library and it's open Monday - Saturday. People will say that's enough days to post chapters but for me, it's very hard. Because I live a bit far from it and my feet ache sometimes, plus my parents don't allow me everyday by it because of school. Only three times a week. But when I past, I was allowed everyday but it was holidays and it's closed from the 15 dec to the 2 jan. But at the last day my father switch to 8-ta and they give 500mb a month. So today I'm using our pc for posting. I bet I can post about 4 chapters a week, or more if I get time on the pc. So there you have it, the reason why my updates are so poor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 you guys. So, what will Amy's parents say for the night she slept over. Let's find Out.**

Chapter 6

_"Amy, I have something to tell you" Sonic said to me with his back facing me. "Yes, Sonic?" I ask with suspense. "Amy, after this pass few weeks.." he then turn to me. "I've develop feelings for you, Ames". "Oh, Sonic, I also have feelings for you from the start, I love you Sonic, I really do" I said, coming closer. "And I love you too Amy" he said, stepping closer with our heads just inches away from each other. "Oh, Sonikku, kiss me" I said, leaning foward for our lips to collide with each other._

"Oh Sonikku" I said as I open my eyes and saw that I was kissing a pillow. Oh, it was just a dream, but it felt so real. I sat up and look at Sonic. He was snoring softly with an open mouth, a sleep bubble forming and a leg slightly off from the bed. Wait, did I just say Sonikku? I was interrupted by Sonic looking at me. "Hey, good morning, Ames" Sonic said as he sit up next to me and stretch a little. "So, who should wash first?". "Urm, you should" I replied as I look away, hiding my blush. Why is it that when he talks to me, I blush almost the whole time!? Amy, get a grip before you will blurt this feelings out. Better yet, stop _Blushing! _I looked at where Sonic was sitting but he wasn't there. Seems that he already took the chance. I got off from the bed and open the door to the balcony. When I got to the end, I rest my elbows on the bars and fill my mind with thought. If I really like him then why don't I just express it? No, I cannot stand the pain I felt a few years ago twice. What if Sonic is that kind of guys like Jeffary? Or a part of him is? What if he sees that hanging out with me and Emily is a waste of time? Maybe he would be happier fitting in? If I do say I like him then maybe he will reject me and don't feel the same way? Oh, this is too painful to take in. I was interrupted by a voice behind me. I turn around and saw that it was Sandy.

"Are you okay hun?" she ask, walking closer until she was next to me. "I'm okay, it's just that, I'm deep in thought". "About what?". I was about to blush but turn just in time. I didn't answer as Sandy ask another question, "Is it about school?". "No" I said a bit soft but loud enough for her to hear. "Is it about Sonic?". I didn't reply, just turning redder as Sonic mother knew what was the matter. "Oh I see, it's because that you have feelings for my son but don't know how to decribe it". I can't believe what I just heard. There's only two reasons for this, it's a lucky guess or she knows how I feel. I'm going with no. 2. "No, not really..." I said, turning around and continuing. "But I do get this weird feeling in my stomach that keeps coming when Sonic talks to me almost everytime. And I blush too, but I don't know for sure". I look down a bit as Sandy said, "That's butterfies in your stomach and for the blushing bit, you in love with him hun". "No, it can't be, can it?" I ask, looking in her eyes. "Yes Amy, you are, but you too shy, are you?". "Maybe" I said, looking down again. "Then the only thing to do is express it, don't be afraid and once you do that, you will live happily ever after with him". I look up again. "You think so?". "No". I was confuse at first but then got the picture when she said, "I know so". I couldn't help but smile at her as she smile back. Suddenly, we heard the tap stop linking water as we knew that Sonic was done. "I better get breakfast ready" Sandy said as she head for the door. But before she exited, I called her, which she looked at me. "Thank you very much". She smiled and close the door, right before Sonic entered the room with a white towel around his waist and another on his head.

I couldn't help but blush at his muscular half naked body as he clean his ears with the towel on top of his head. "Man, that was refreshing, you ready, Ames?" he ask as I looked away, hiding once again my reddness on my face. "Uh, yeah, I'm ready" I said as I walk in the bathroom. Luckily there was a pink towel hanging from a bar in the room. I undress me nude and went in the shower and started the water. When I was finish and came out with a towel hanging around my chest, I saw a pair of clothes on the bed. I head towards it and smiled. Thanks Sandy, I said to myself as I dry myself and dress myself in it. There was a long mirror on the dresser's door as I looked at myself in it. I wore a dress that went a bit below my knees. It had a bit dark and light pink stripe pattern on it. A white stripe right below the dress as well. It wasn't the beautifullest dress or the ugliest dress but just right and I absolutely adore it. I suddenly heard Sandy's voice sweetly calling downstairs for breakfast. "I'm coming Sandy" I said it loud enough for her to hear. As I walk downstairs, I was deep in thought. Sandy is treating me as nice as I thought she would. It's like I'm her only daughter. The thought reminds me of me and my mother and father. A tear fell down my cheek but I quickly rub it away, just before I entered the kitchen.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I ask while doing a little spin for them to examine me in the dress. "I think you look absolutely dazziling, Amy, Sonic my son what do you think?". I looked at Sonic at that moment. His jaw was dropping at the sight as he stood still. I couldn't quite see properly, but I think he had a little blush on his cheeks. I just giggled at Sonic as he said, "You looking most incredibly amazing, Ames". I look down at the floor as I started to turn red at the compliment. "Come on Amy, this breakfast needs a stomach to fill up" I heard Sandy said as I said, "Oh right". I began sitting next to Sonic as Sandy winked at me. I smile at her as we ate our breakfast. When we were finish, headed out after I said goodbye and thank Sandy for the breakfast and the dress. "You ready?" Sonic ask me as I nod with nervousness. "Sonic, you not really going to face them, are you?". "Of course I am, it's about time I start protecting you Ames, and I promiss I will until my death comes". I smile at Sonic for that. "Thank you Sonic, for everything so far, I really appreciate your concern over me". "Anytime". I then was swoop in Sonic's arms as I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

Later, or should I say 7 seconds later, we arrive at my step parents house. When Sonic knock on the front door, someone opened it, Jimmy Gable. "Hello father, sorry to stay that long away from home" I apologise as I hid behind Sonic little when glare at me. Then he looked at Sonic and ask, "And who are you, the one responsible for her late coming?". "Yes sir, I'm very sorry that I kept her away from you two for so long, but I would like to make it up to you". I looked at Sonic with a confuse look and whisper in his ear as soft as possible, "What are you doing Sonic, his going to do something aweful to you if you say something like that". "If that's what it takes to protect you, then I'll do it" he whisper totally softer than me, but I heard it. "What's going on here hun?" a voice said as Betty Famat appeared next to him. To my surprise, Her eyes seem to focus first at Sonic, and not me. "And who's this cutie right here" she said it seductively with lust in her eyes as Sonic and me notice it. Darn, I'm getting that feeling again, the jealousy feeling. Why is every female species doing this at Sonic, evens Emily! "My name's Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, mam" Sonic said gentleman like and to my surprise, bow his head to my step mother. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Betty". "How do you know her name?" Jimmy ask with curiousity. "Your daughter Amy said everything about you two to me..." Wait, what is he doing, his blurting out information again! Oh no, this is not good. "... She told me how nice and decent parents you're to her and how special you treat her in all sorts of good ways". I was then relief and sighed under my breath as Betty began to say, "Oh how thoughtful of you sweety".

"Yes, really nice, well let's get to the matter at hand...". Betty then look at him. "What are you talking about?". "Mr. Sonic said that he will make it up to us for keeping Amy away from us this long". "Oh, I don't think that'll be neccessay" Betty said as everyone look at her with shock and confuse faces. "What di ya mean, not neccessary?" Sonic ask. "Don't worry about that sugar, let's just forget that that thing happened, okay". "But..." Jimmy was interrupted by Betty secretly punching him in the kidney. "No buts hun, we'll take our daughter from you now". She then grab me gently from the wrist and drag me at the back of them. "I'll be seeing you around, handsome" Betty said before closing the door. "Okay..." she said before turning to face me. She looked at me for awhile, it wasn't a glare and their wasn't hatred in her eyes, but something else. "Alright, before I'm going to murder you for staying that long from home, tell me something..." she said before coming closer and continuing. "Is that your boyfriend?". The question shocking to hear, this is totally different than my step mother. Is she the real step mom or someone else. But I didn't put much thought of that right now, the real word I'm focusing on is 'boyfriend'. I began blushing at the word as I reply, "No ma'am". "Good, because I'm going to put a move on that handsome devil". How is everyone so focus on being Sonic's first, or boyfriend if he did had sex. "Why mother, aren't you too old for his age?" I ask with nervousness. "Yeah, what do that punk have what I don't?" Jimmy joined in the conversation. "I mean, I give you the fuck of your lifetime everyday so why another?". "I don't know, but when I looked at him, I got turn on so quickly". "Then let me finish the job" Jimmy said as he tackled Betty on the couch, quickly took her and his clothes off and he started 'it'. "Oh, yes, fuck me" Betty moan as Jimmy shouted at me, "Go to your room, bitch". "As you wish father" I replied and did what was given to me. I can't believe it. Sonic save my butt from being raped. Sonic is so wonderful to me... Stop it Amy!

(Later That Day- 8:50PM)

I just finish washing, I know I washed this morning but something tells me that Sonic's going to come. I dress in my pj's and pull the seats open. But before I climb in a knock on the window caught my attention. I glance at the window to see Sonic behind it with his pj's on. It was a light blue color that had dark blue graffiti pattern on it that says 'The Fastest In The World'. I giggle a bit at his attire his wearing from the outside. Wait, was he going to sleep over at my place? What other reason would he have his pj's at this moment on. Oh, man, if he is then I should make him feel welcome and cosy in my bed. My thoughts were cut off by Sonic again knocking on the window. I dash over and open it for him to come in but to my surprise, he didn't. "Sorry Sonic, I was deep in thought" I said as I rub at the back of my quills. Last week I suppose to cut my quills short as usual but a part of me wanted Sonic to notice my quills that goes a bit below my shoulders. "That's okay, I just wanted to check on you if they hurt you or something". "Urrm, no, they didn't, thanks to you". Oh man, for some reason I said the last three words a bit flirty. What's going on with me? I was cut off by Sonic's words. "Good, I just wanted to check that's all". He then began to make two finger solute and turn around. Wait, what about the sleep over, isn't he going to sleep with me? Before he could jump and dash off, I grab his right wrist with my right hand. "Wait!" I said a little loud but not that loud. "Huh, what is it Ames?". "Urm..." I mumbled using my index fingers to poke each other while struggling to say the words and blushing. "I thought that you had your pyjammas on so you wanted to sleep with me for the night" I said shyly, blushing bit darker. "Sleep, with you?" he ask, blushing a bit. "Yeah, I mean, if you want?" I said turning around, hoping he would say 'yes'. "So you like when I sleep with you?" he ask, making me blush a deep crimson. "Ye.. *gulp*.. ah, I really feel safe that night at your place when we slept.. tog-eth-er, so I would really appreciated if you sleep here with... m-e" I felt like collapsing if the suspense would continue any further. There was a bit of silence afterwards as I tried breaking the silence but was interrupted by Sonic. "I know, the answer is 'n...", "Of course Ames". I turn around to face him. "Really?" I said with excitement. "Sure". I then embrace as tight as I could like a 5 year old. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Sonikku!". I paused, oh god I called him Sonikku. Dang it! I back up a bit and place a finger on my lower lip. "Sorry, this is my first time calling you this, I'm sorry Sonikku" I said, bowing down. Then I realised I said it again! "It's fin.." I interrupted him by saying, "There I said it again Sonikku, I mean Sonikku, what I meant to say is Sonikku, I mean..." I got interrupted by Sonic's finger on my lips. "Don't worry about it, Ames, it's fine, besides I call you a nickname so you can call me too" he said cheerfully while taking his finger off from my lips. "Okay, Sonikku" I said with half-close eyes. God darn it, there I go again. "Before we go to sleep, we got to lock the door". "Why Sonikku?" I was surprise at this while I began to blush too. Is he going to rape me, no maybe we'll make love or be together forever and ever. Wait, what am I saying!? "Then if your step parents wants to come in, they have to knock and shout your name so I'll exit before they enter". "Wow, that's amazing thinking Sonikku" I said with a smile as he rub his nose with his index finger. "Thanks, sometimes I amaze myself somtimes".

Later in the night I woke up. It wasn't because of a bad dream I just felt something. I look down and felt my underwear was getting wet. My private area was itching too so I scratch my covered area a little. Then all of sudden a weird feeling was felt. I wonder what was it as my vagina itch again. I scratch it again as I felt the feeling again. It was a weird feeling, a unknown feeling to me but for some reason, it felt good. I look at the side of me and saw Sonic, sleeping just like last night. His so adorable, wait, stop it Amy. Then the itch appear again as I scratch and felt the feeling again. A part of my body felt good and wanted more of this unknown feeling. I scratch it and scratch as I felt the feeling all of over my body. Another part told me that the fabric was in the way. But I didn't do it because undressing my bottom attire in bed with Sonic next to me is inappropriate but this feeling felt naughty too but I'm continuing, so? I began slowing pulling my bottom pj and underwear down as I saw my vagina full of wetness around it. Was I peeing? I didn't know so I continue anyway but this time scratching it without fabric was hurting a bit. Then all of a sudden my hand went to my left breast and I felt my nipple was hard. I had no idea what was going on but when I try to flatten it, I felt that feeling again. One thing led to another as I am now squeezing and twisting it. I moan a bit and continued to play with my body as my other hand had a mind of it's own. It was now rubbing my vagina in circles. "Oh.." I moan as I continue with this feeling. I close my eyes as I felt a huge feeling coming forth, mostly by my vagina. "Sonic, oh" I whisper uncontrollably. "Yes, Sonikku, yes, yes, yes". Then I felt Sonic moving slightly as I try to stop myself but couldn't. My hands continue to play with my breasts and my private part. "Sonikku, yes, oh yes, Sonic, do me, yes". I couldn't control what I was saying! My whole body was taking over. The physical and mental parts of it. "Sonic, yes, oh yes, don't stop doing me, faster Sonic, faster". Then I felt Sonic move some more. "Sonikku, yes, more, give me more". Sonic then started mumbling as my a finger then enter my vagina. "OH" I said a bit loud than a whisper. "Yes, yes". I couldn't believe that a finger is inside me, then another one entered and another. The only thing enter it was a dildo and my step father's, you know. Wait, if I'm calling Sonic's name out, am I thinking that Sonic's penis is in me!? "Yes, Sonikku" I said not a whisper but more louder than that and all the others ahead. "Yes, oh yes, harder, deeper, faster Sonikku, let me take your viginity, please, faster!" I said the last part louder than all the others as I felt my body heating up, like it's going to explode soon. But my body kept it up, faster, then faster and faster. Sonic began moving much more now as the penetration I'm giving to myself shake the bed and let it make squeaky noise. Sonic mumbled and turned and I just kept penetrating. "Sonic, cum, cum inside me, make me your first". I didn't quite knew what the word 'cum' meant, but it sound pretty naughty. I prey to god that I'll confess my sins tomorrow morning as the heat was about to let me burst. "Yes, yes, yes, FUCK YYEESSSS!" I scream a bit as I felt liquid came out of my vagina. I can't believe what just happened. and the 'f' word, I actually said it. But I will prey for forgiveness tomorrow. I dress myself after that event and suddenly fell a sleep. But before I fell a sleep, I was surprise Sonic didn't woke up, or did he?

**That's all for today folks, Final Story, out.**

**A/N: Review please, I accept all kinds of review. To compliment reviews to assaulting ones. To question reviews to helpful reviews (This reviews is when people tell me where I go wrong or ideas for my next chapters or advice, etc)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 guys, remember, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Or His Friends or any other famous person mention in this fanfic, if I did then I'll continue games and series where Sega left off.**

It's been two days since that event happen when I gave myself pleasure, and we didn't get in trouble because Sonic went out before they knock and I woke up. I was doing so many chores and errands for my parents and they just kept doing the same thing as usual. I'm surprise that Betty didn't get pregnant yet, and to top it off, neither I got too. Maybe Jimmy's sperm doesn't make people pregnant. Okay Amy back to reality. I was walking in the hallway at school as a famaliar person came rushing towards me. She, Emily, hugged me and greeted as we walk to our class. "So, Amy, do you think my new outfit would send dicks flying through the air?" Emily ask as I examined her. She wore a purple small skirt that almost showed her whole thighs. A pink t-shirt that went until the top of her stomach, exposing it in the process. It also was tight on her so it let her breats stand out. Shoes that look like school shoes but was yellow and bright blue socks that went below her knees. A silverish wristband on her left and a daisy flower in her hair. "If you mean guys falling for you then yes" I reply with a smile as she said, "You know, I just dress this beautiful for the new boy that's coming to school". "Oh, and who might that be?". "Shadow". "Shadow The Hedgehog is coming to this school?". "Yeah, silly, but not in our class that's for sure, I mean, it's very strange having two new guys in one month coming to our class". I then remember she meant Sonic. "Speaking of Sonic, where do you think he's at?" Emily ask. "I'm not sure, yesterday I didn't saw him either". "I wonder what that blue blur thinks?". "Blue blur?". "Yeah, everyone knows that already Amy, we call him that 'cause of his fast speed". "Oh" I said, knowing what she meant.

Later we found Sonic in our classroom as the bell rang. "Hey Sonikku" Emily called as Sonic looked at us. Just him looking at me reminds me of when I pleasure myself in bed the other day, thinking of him. I blushed as I look away but still saw where I was going as we arrive at him. "What do you think Sonikku" Emily said as Sonic compliment it that it was a nice outfit. But I could see Emily wanted a more better reaction from him as she knock her flower off from her head, obviously on purpose. "Oh, silly me" she said as she bend over to pick it up. At that moment she and I looked at Sonic as he saw what was under short skirt. Sonic began to blush furiously and his nose bleeding a bit as Emily smirk. "Oh, Sonic, you dog, why don't you pick me up and go to my house and do me now" Emily said flirty at Sonic. Emily grin got bigger when she saw Sonic's erection, it was visible to the naked eye I believe more than 5 feet away. "Sonikku, stop it, you're turning me on you dog". Sonic began to look like a tomato with all that reddness on his face and blood forming as I panicked. "Emily, stop it, you're gonna let Sonic bleed to death" I said as she stood up and place the flower in her hair. "I'm sorry, I just didn't knew how huge he was" she said as I knew she meant about his, you know. "Everyone, take your seats please, we have a new learner coming to our class" Mrs. Jacobs said as everyone was shock and surprise but happy because another learner is coming, to our class. "Woah, I was joking that he was coming but this is amazing, and exciting" Emily said next to me as a ebony hedgehog with red streaks came in. He wore a black biker's jacket with red pockets, with a white shirt under it. A dark grey jeans with red and white stripe shoes. He also had a G-UNIT gold necklace with blue sun-glasses hanging over his forehead, and finally red fingerless gloves. All the girls had red hearts in their eyes, looking at him as their boyfriends got annoyed and angry because if I'm correct, of two handsome hedgehogs now. Me? I thought he was handsome too but something in my heart wanted Sonic, which I don't want to believe. I looked at Emily, who's eyes were half-closed with lust as she blushed. I looked at Sonic as he got a shock yet angry impression on his face. I could see that this was getting much more interesting as our teacher began to speak up.

"This is Shadow The Hedgehog, his going to be our new classmate so make him at home, okay?". Everyone nodded as they looked still the same with drool, only the girls. "Okay, you may take a seat Shadow dear". Shadow was about to walk when all the girls was screaming, "Oh, oh, oh, here's a seat open Shadow darling". "No, here's a seat". "No here!". "Quiet!" Mrs. Jacobs shouted as everyone stopped. One of the girls evens through her boyfriend off for Shadow but Shadow just walked. He looked around for a seat as Emily whispered, "Oh please sit next to me". He then sat on the far right of our position as Emily cursed and had a frown. Later the bell rang and everyone came out. Emily was looking around, probably for Shadow as we went to the next class. Later that day at the cafeteria, we saw Shadow sitting alone but there was alot of girls around him, probably pleading him to sitnext to him. But before he could answer, Emily yell at him, but not loud for people to evens take note. "Beat it sluts, you guys already have boyfriends to deal with". They tried to say something but the sharp teeth in Emily's mouth and red eyes told them that they would get in trouble if they back chat. They went off as I saw Shadow using his eyes to look at her, probably that she interest him with her evilness. "Can we sit next to you, Shadow?" she ask with a sweet tone as Shadow nodded. I saw that Emily wanted to burst with joy but control herself and sit next to him as me and Sonic sit on the other side. My wonder was on Sonic now because of the grumpy face his making. "Allow me to introduce myself Shadow, I'm Emily The Hedgehog, this here is Amy The Hedgehog, and last but always first, his Sonic The Hedehog" Emily said as Shadow stopped eating and look at Sonic. His facial expression then change to an angry face as he said, "Sonic". "Shadow" Sonic said as they stared at each other. "Oh, is something Shadow, it's like you guys know each other". "We do" he reply to Emily as Sonic said, "Why did you came here Shadow, shouldn't you be with your gang or are you here for trouble?". "Wait, gang, trouble, what's going on?" Emily ask as their came no response. "I should but my mother insist I get a fucking education". "Aunt Marther is right but is wrong to send you here". "Wait, aunt? So that means you guys are.." Emily said as Sonic said, "Yeah, we're cousins". We were all shocked, well mostly Emily and me as the two stare each other down.

"But what is this gang stuff I heard?" Emily ask as Sonic said, "50 cent, or G-Unit, is Shadow's great, great grandfather. His apart or should I say the leader of a gang named 'The Shadow Unit'". We all were shocked, again, only me and Emily to here this news. "Is, is this true Shadow?" Emily ask as Shadow said, "Maybe". "Then why are you's mad at each other?" I ask, joining a conversation as Shadow said, "That is kinda a long story, pink-head". And there goes another nickname. The bell then rang as Shadow quickly but calmly walk off, leaving us behind. Later that day when we exit school, we saw Shadow, walking off. "Wait Shadikku!" Emily shouted as she ran towards him. And there a another nickname, again. "Emily, wait" I shouted as I ran, causing Sonic to run behind. When we arrive at Emily and Shadow, Emily said, "Urm, Shadow, I, urmmm...". She struggle, using her left hand to rub her right arm. "What is it yellow-head?" he ask. "I just,... wanted to *gulp*, I just wanted to ask if I could visit your house today?". Why would Emily want to go to his house, sure she like him but why so soon? He sighed and said, "Sure". "Really thanks". "Emily..." Soni said as he continued. "If you gonna visit then you have to be careful, okay?". "There you go again Sonic, always so protective". "But..." Sonic was cut off by Emily. "I told you I don't need your protective advice, I trust Shadow, but it yous sure don't so I'm not listening". She close her eyes and look the other way with a 'attitude' sound. "Fine, then, don't come back and ask help because I told you so" Sonic said with a angry tone as he went to the path to his house. "Fine". "Fine". "FINE". "FINE!". She and Shadow then walk the other way to Shadow's house, leaving me alone. Like I said, this was an interesting day.

**That's 7, complete. Can only one hedgehog break a strong friendship without doing anything? Is something gonna happen at Shadow's house? Is Sonic gonna see that he'll be better fitting in than to be with his first two friends? Find out on the next chapter (If not, the following chapter(s)). Final Story out.**

**A/N: Please review, I accept all kinds of review. To compliment reviews to assaulting ones. To question reviews to helpful reviews (This reviews is when people tell me where I go wrong or ideas for my next chapters or advice, etc).**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's time for 8. Remember, R&R plz.**

"Fine". "fine". "FINE". "FINE!" my two best friends kept saying until finally Sonic and Emily, with Shadow departure. I was now standing alone, sad that my friends fight with their mouths. I sighed as I started walking home. In between steps I heard the bushes at a nearby field park rustle. I became curious but shook it off as I continued walking. Then the sound began again. I turn around and looked at the bushes. It wasn't windy so this is really strange. "Urmm..." I said to the maybe someone or something in the bushes. "Is someone there?". There was no response. I continued but heard it again when I tried to take a step. "If someone's there, could you please show yourself, you're really making me scared" I ask sweetly yet scared as I walk again. But then all of a sudden a bag went over my head and I saw darkness before in a few seconds fell unconscious for the lack of air especially fresh air.

Later I woke up looking at the ceiling. I sit up as I saw people around me, looking dangerously evil. They all had a huge grin. There were approximately three males surrounding me as my heart race with fear. I move backwards by kicking and crawling with hands as I said, "Urmm I don't mean any harm guys, I'm just a regular school girl". "Yeah, a regular school girl that is going to get raped" the closes one said with a huge grin. My heart race evens faster when I heard that word, 'rape'. The word started when I came to high school. The word that I always experience in life. The word that always made me want to kill my worthless life. The word that I thought once that Sonic was going to give to me. Why does it always end like this, why, why?. Every time when my life is experiencing joy, that word keeps me down. Why can't I be like Emily or any other girl that isn't raped? Why me all the time? If every guy or someone wants me so badly then why don't they love me instead of this? If everyone likes me so badly, so why do everyone treat me like nothing at school, at home, anywhere? I was cut off by my thoughts when I felt one of the three grab my legs and pull them up. Then another grab my panties through my school skirt and pull it up off from me and threw it somewhere else. "Please, no, please, I beg you…" I was cut off by the third smacking me, causing my cheek to heat up and for me to start crying. "Shut up slut" he said with a grin as the others grab my thighs and spread them out, causing me to blush. "Now, say cheese" he said as he pulls his pants and underwear down and began guiding his penis in my non-virgin vagina. But before he could, the door slammed open and outside stood a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He had an angry facial expression as the second man said, "What the…?". "Step away from my friend, you perverts" Sonic said, almost over 100% demanding it. "Not a chance, bub". This answer made Sonic furious as he began to walk closer. "I said leave her alone!" he said once again as the one furthers ask, "What's ya gonna do about it, dickhead". Sonic just walk closer and closer and then finally he was inches away of the nearest one's face. "Or I'll just have to take her by force". "Oh yeah, we like to see you try, pussy". Sonic then jumped and landed at my panties as he picked it up. He then ran to me and grab me, evens with the grip they had on me. "Hey!' one of them said as they try punching Sonic but Sonic dodge it and ran off, leaving them behind.

When we arrive at my house, Sonic place me down. "You okay?" he ask with concern. "Yeah, thanks Sonic, but how did you know I was kidnapped?". "Oh, because when I ran off I forgot walking ya home, then I saw them grabbing you and went into that building" Sonic said as he lower his head. "I'm sorry Ames". "For what?". "For not protecting you when you were in danger". "Oh, it's fine Sonic". "No it's not". "Yes it is, Sonic". He then lift his head up and his face lighten. "Thanks Ames, you always know just what to do to a sad friend". "Thanks Sonikku" I said, then all of a sudden my vagina got itchy. I try to control myself and not letting Sonic be curious about me. "Is something wrong?". Darn, he notice! "Nothing's wrong Sonic". "You sure?". "Definitely" but then all of a sudden my hand had a mind of it's own as it came closer to my lower area. "Well, see you Sonikku" I said as I used my other hand to wave as I approach my house. "Yeah, see ya" he said as he went off.

When I entered my room and lock it, I undress my lower area and started rubbing it while climbing on my bed. "Oh yeah" I said with pleasure as I continued to rub myself. "Yes Sonic, yes" I said as I then heard a knock on my door. "Oh shit!" I whispered as I dress myself. Oh no I said the 's' word. I prey to god for forgiveness then unlock my door as my step father came in. "It's time" he said as he grab my hair and threw me on the bed. Not again I thought as he approach me and undress himself as fast as possible as he went down on his knees and rip my panties off. He then began to kiss my vagina as I kept my moans in. He took awhile to get ready as he then stick his tongue inside of me. "No" I said softly as the doorbell rang. "Shit" he said as he got dress. "You lucky Betty's not here, before I could have continued what I was doing. "Where did she go?" I ask. "To get your grant, stupid bitch" he said as he went down. I then heard Sonic speaking to Jimmy. My hero. Stop it Amy. Oh who am I kidding he is my hero. I then put on a white underwear as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When I was done, Sonic came in as he said, "Hey Ames, you okay?". "How did you convince Jimmy to let you come in?". "I gave him 1000 dollars, why?". "You what?". "I gave him...". "I know what you said, but you didn't need to". "Well, if I didn't then he would continue to rape you, isn't it?". "Yeah, you right, thank you so much Sonic". Sonic then gave a cocky look as he said, "Anytime Ames". "Urm, Sonic". "What is it Amy?". "Well, if you here, would you sleep with me again?". "Sure". "Thanks Sonikku". "Like I said before, anytime".

Later in the night I woke up again with a wet stain. I looked at Sonic as our faces were inches away. I blushed as I sit up. I then began to look at Sonic again, but this time my eyes were focus on his lower part area as I lick my lips. No, I can't do it, I just can't. Then all of a sudden my hand got my mind back as it toss the blanket off from Sonic. No, no I thought as my hand was getting closer to Sonic's boxer. I have to do something and quick. I used my other hand and try pulling my other hand away, but it didn't work. Then I felt my hand is placed on his covered member. I blush furiously as I tried my best to get it away but couldn't. The brainful hand then grab the waist part of the fabric and slowly pull it down as I saw his underwear this time. This can't be happening, I have to stop this somehow, but how? The next I knew it I was staring at Sonic's coverless penis, it was huge! I blush a crimson red as my hand got a hold of the huge member as it twitch a bit. Sonicnow mumbling in his sleep, didn't notice that my hand was now stroking the thing. It got real stiff now as Sonic mumble some more. Why me? Why me? But a part of my body want to do this 'acitivity'. My hand began to slowly pick up it's pace as Sonic was moaning a bit. I'm so sorry Sonic, I just control myself. Then I saw Sonic's member twitch a bit as I knew what was that all about. Then from nowhere my head then began to lean a bit foward to the erect member. "No, stop this body, please I beg of you" I whispered as soft as possible as my head was now inches away. My tongue stick out as it touch the tip of Sonic's penis, causing Sonic to moan a bit. The tip of the member was now in my mouth as I felt one last stroke occured and huge amounts of sperm shooting in my mouth. Some came out as it kept firing more and more. It last about 25 seconds as I somehow and for a reason swallow the sperm and lick and dranks the left overs. It taste so good, I wanted more but then got control of my body as I dress his member again and went to sleep.

**Well, that's it for now, see ya later alligators:)**

**A/N: Please review, I accept all kinds of review. To compliment reviews to assaulting ones. To question reviews to helpful reviews (This reviews is when people tell me where I go wrong or ideas for my next chapters or advice, etc).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 everyone. Sorry for the short chap, I just want to seperate this chapter from the other big one.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Any Non Made Up Characters in this story. They all are owned by Sega.**

As I woke up, I sat up and the first thing I notice is that Sonic was still here. I smiled at his sleeping form as I notice something else too. It was a white dry substance that was on my hands, I thought it was the mark of some kind of food I ate last night. So I licked it off and it taste weird but good at the same time. Then I remembered last night, when I stroke Sonic's member and drank his sperm, oh my gosh, did I just licked the left over sperm!? I blush furiously at the thought as Sonic woke up. "Morning Ames" he greeted, sitting up. "Morning Sonic" I said as I looked away, hiding my crimson face. "What's the matter?". "Oh nothing it's just that, did you felt something strange when you were sleeping?" I blurted out. Darn, every single time I have to do something like that. "What do you mean?". "*Blush deeper* I meant to sa-y wa-s, did you have a feel-ing last night?". "Now that you mention it, I did felt an amazing feeling when I dreamed about talking to you and Emily". I began blushing deeper (If it was possible). "You dreamt, about me?". "Yeah, we were talking about how Shadow had to move far away and never came back but Emily was glad 'cause of Shadow's attitude". "Why you so against your cousin, Sonic?" I ask, looking at him with my blush completely gone. "It's a long story, Ames". "I have time". Then we heard Betty's voice calling us to go to school soon. "Well I'll explain later" he said as we got ready for school.

Later when we got to school, I looked for Emily and Shadow in the hallway, but I couldn't find them. "Oh Sonikku" a voice called as I recognize that voice as Sarah ran and almost hug but then kiss him on the cheek. Sonic rub his cheek in disgust as he ask, "What the HELL was that for?". "That's what happens when you don't call me at all" she said a bit angry but sweetly at the same time. "Sorry, but I was busy". "With what?". "Stuff". "What kind of stuff?". "Stuff stuff okay, now leave me alone". "Oh, don't be like that" she said while hugging him at the back at the same time. "Could you get off from me please". "Wait, there's Jeffery". "Jeffery?". "Yeah, he don't know I'm in love with you, but I dumped him, let's make him jealous by making out". "Wait wha..." that's all what Sonic could say as Sarah kissed him on the lips as Jeffery glance at the scene. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted getting everyones attention, especially Sonic. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!". He began charging at Sonic as Sonic roughly but cautiously push Sarah out of the way as he got ready to dodge it, which he did. Jeffery screech to a halt as he looked at the back of him. He then looked at Sarah as he said, "You fuckin' dump me for this pussy?". "First of all, his not a pussy, and second, you the pussy". Jeffery looked at Sonic again as he said, "Fucking asshole". "Hey, you got it all wrong dude, I don't really like her, she's just trying to make me fall for her". "So what you saying is, you too good for her?!" Jeffery shouted, clutching his teeth together. "No, it's the other way around". "Enough with your pussy lies, it's about time we finish this" he stated as he clicked his fingers one by one.

I then saw Emily and Shadow in the crowd as I call for Emily. "Hey Emily, Jeffery is about to finish this rivalry but Sonic doesn't wanna fight because of me, what should I do?". She just shrugged her shoulders as she glance back at the action. I got to do something, and quick! Before I try to say something, the principal came and shouted, "Okay, everyone back to your classes, nothing to see here, move along". Everyone went except for me, Sonic and Jeffery when I heard he stated, "You two, my office, now!". They did as they were told as I glared at Sarah who just shrugged her shoulders before walking down the hall again. God darn it!

Later at class, I waited impatiently for Sonic's arrival. Emily then began to say to me, "Don't worry, Ames. I'm sure he'll come back in no time". I couldn't help but smile to her. When it was after school, I said to Emily as we were about to exit, "Where the heck is Sonic?". "Do you like him?". "Yes, I mean no" I said with a blush. "If you really like him, then why don't you ask him out on a date". "I said I don't like him, maybe". "Oh, and there he is, hey Sonic!". I then saw Sonic at the end of the school walk way. "Now this is your chance Amy". "What if he says no?". "Don't be silly, of course he'll say yes. Just say, 'Sonikku, would you like to go on a date with me'. It totally works. Trust me, I tried it on Shadow and he said, 'sure'". She began blushing as I replied, "Really?". "Yeah". The next thing I knew I was right in front of Sonic. I now was paralyzed with nervousness. "Hey Sonic, Amy here wanna tell ya something". "Really, what is it then?". "I ur.." I began to sweat a bit at that moment. "I just wanna.. ask you, if you would like to *gulp* go on a d-d-date with *gulp* me?". "Are you kidding, sure Ames". I was shock but happy at the same time as I heard the answer. "You would?". "Sure, why not". "Oh thank you Sonikku, you really made my day" I said as I began to squeesh Sonic but let go when he needed to breath. "So, I'll pick you up at 7 maybe". "That would be great Sonic". "Well, see ya girls later" he said as he waved and disappeared in the arisen. All me and Emily could do was scream in excitement as Emily began to say, "Would your parents mind if I dress you up at my place, I got just the perfect dress on a 7pm date". I was now worried but then thought possitive for once. "Sure, I'll come to your house at 5:30, okay?". "Sure, wow, I'm really happy for you".

**That's all. Once, again, sorry for the short chap, I promise to double the words from this chap for the next, k. And the reason for this sudden event is because I just needed to get this off my tail or I'll bore myself to death. See ya next time.**

**A/N: Please review, I accept all kinds of review. To compliment reviews to assaulting ones. To question reviews to helpful reviews (This reviews is when people tell me where I go wrong or ideas for my next chapters or advice, etc).**


End file.
